Fascination
by kyan-mello
Summary: OS hide / Heath. "Je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. Quinze ans... autant dire que j'étais jeune. Jeune et innocent."


Fascination 

Rating : M

Pairing : hide / Heath

Note de l'auteur : Une pure horreur sortie tout droit de mon cerveau dérangé... (et écrite entre 23h30 et 2h30). Non, sérieusement il faudrait que j'arrête de regarder des émissions télé relatant des faits réels qui m'inspirent parce que franchement là... (j'ai réussis à avoir la nausée toute seule rien qu'en écrivant oO''). J'avais une idée assez précise de ce que je voulais, mais finalement c'est partit en cacahouète XD. Il y a de fortes chances pour que j'écrive une suite à cette OS (faudrait juste que j'ai la motivation). Bref, je sais pas trop ce que vous allez penser de ce truc, mais bon, advienne que pourra X'D.

Je me souviens de notre première rencontre comme si c'était hier. J'avais quinze ans à l'époque. Quinze ans... autant dire que j'étais jeune. Jeune et innocent. J'étais mignon, tous le monde le disait. J'étais issus d'une famille aisée, et j'avais un bel avenir devant moi. Mais tout cela ne m'intéressait guère. A l'époque, j'étais plutôt du genre rêveur et mélancolique, le genre d'enfant qui ne se soucie de rien et qui passe les trois quart du temps à ne rien dire car il considère la parole comme inutile. J'étais ce genre d'enfant sage qui obéit aux ordres de ses parents sans contester, qui est sérieux à l'école et qui sourit pour la forme en toute circonstance. Dans le fond, je n'avais aucune raison d'être malheureux. J'avais certes une famille autoritaire et stricte, mais je jouissais de tous les avantages futiles d'une telle situation.

Ce soir là, mes parents étaient invités à une réception donnée en l'honneur de l'une de leurs nombreuses relations. Je me devais également d'y participer, car le carton d'invitation mentionnait bien la famille au grand complet. Ainsi, ma petite sœur et moi-même furent embarqués avec nos parents sans que nous n'ayons eu le droit de protester. Ce n'était pas vraiment la situation qui me dérangeait – après tout, j'étais habitué à ce genre de soirée – mais je n'y allais pas de bon cœur, car j'avais l'habitude de m'y ennuyer affreusement. Quand on était dans mon cas, c'est à dire un jeune adolescent, on était évidement relégué à la même table que les autres enfants de son âge. On disposait d'une pièce légèrement à part, une pièce tout aussi richement décorée que la salle principale où s'entassaient nos parents ; nous étions entre-nous. Mais j'avais un grand défaut alors : j'étais maladivement timide. Timide et renfermé. Malgré le nombre de fois où je sortais, et malgré le fait que je connaissais la plupart des adolescents présents pour les avoir déjà croisés auparavant, je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer à être parmi eux. Me forcer à parler, je détestais cela. Mais pour honorer ma famille, pour honorer mon nom, je n'avais pas le choix. Je m'appelais Hiroshi. Hiroshi Morie. Et j'avais peur des autres. Ce soir là, nous nous rendions dans un célèbre restaurant français de Ginza. L'enseigne lumineuse et la riche décoration intérieure donnait l'envie d'y entrer. Lorsque j'étais enfant, j'étais fasciné par le rouge. Et ce restaurant-ci mêlait agréablement le pourpre et l'or en un mélange homogène. Tout silencieux que j'étais, à l'intérieur je bouillonnais. Alors que nous pénétrions dans le hall luxueux, et que mon regard de jeune garçon coulait sur le sol, les murs, le plafond, les gens qui s'amassaient un peu plus loin dans la salle principale, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frémir d'excitation. C'était le même sentiment de perdition à chaque fois, mais ce soir-là, je me sentais différent. Ce lieu, qui ressemblait pourtant à tant d'autres déjà visités, dégageait quelque chose de nouveau, de spécial. Si à cet instant, j'avais pu prévoir la suite de la soirée, j'aurais peut être compris qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un pressentiment, d'une intuition sans doute. Mais je n'en savais rien. Alors, je foulais de mes chaussures cirées cet endroit enchanteur, suivant de près mes géniteurs qui eux-même se laissaient guidés par le réceptionniste. Nous parvenions enfin dans une immense salle bondée de monde, tous plus dégoulinant de classe les uns que les autres, affublés de fanfreluches et de bijoux coûtant les yeux de la tête. Le brouhaha des conversations se mêlait aux allées et venus des serveurs, tout ceci enveloppé d'une odeur mélangeant cigarette, parfum hors de prix et fumet émanant des plats posés sur une immense table-buffet. Il était à peine l'heure de l'apéritif. Tout se déroulait à la française, et je savais que toutes ces personnes debout, discutant tout en portant de temps à autres leurs verres à leurs lèvres, iraient ensuite rejoindre la pièce d'à côté où les attendaient leurs tables respectives. Les enfants, quand à eux, resteraient visiblement dans cette salle. Il y avait un petit coin, non loin d'une baie vitrée donnant sur une terrasse, où étaient disposées cinq tables déjà dressées de six couverts chacune. Pour leur conférer un peu de tranquillité, un large paravent les séparaient quelque peu de la salle. En y arrêtant mon regard, je remarquais que les enfants les plus jeunes étaient déjà attablés. Ils discutaient gentiment entre-eux, ceux qui s'étaient liés d'amitié souriant d'un air complice. Ma gorge se nouait à l'idée de devoir les rejoindre. La compagnie des adultes m'était bien plus rassurante, bien que ces derniers m'impressionnaient fortement. Pour l'instant, je ne me résolvais pas à quitter mes parents. De toute manière, il était de mon devoir de rester avec eux pour m'annoncer. Je devais saluer les adultes de ma connaissance, et cela faisait un paquet de monde à voir. Je suivais donc mes parents tranquillement, alors qu'ils divaguaient d'un côté de la salle à l'autre, saluant leurs connaissances proches où éloignées, un air radieux fiché sur le visage. Je savais que la plupart de leurs sourires étaient hypocrites, mais j'avais appris avec la force des choses qu'il était essentiel de parader dans ce monde débordant d'argent et de paillettes. Alors, je faisais de même. Je ne parlais que lorsque j'y étais invité, bien sûr. Et je ne répondais aux questions des adultes qu'après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec ma mère. J'étais sous son contrôle, mais ça ne me posait aucun problème. Tant que je pouvais passer un début de soirée tranquille, c'était tout ce qui m' importais. La sérénade dura une bonne demi-heure. Ma petite sœur commençait à s'impatienter, aussi mes parents, ayant pitié de son jeune âge, la congédièrent en lui accordant le droit d'aller retrouver les autres enfants. Je la regardais donc s'éloigner gaiement, filant jusqu'à l'autre bout de pièce en se tenant droite comme un « i ». Intérieurement, je me moquais de ses manières de princesse. Mais mon visage conserva cet air impassible, et alors que je reportais mon attention sur l'inconnu qui vint de lui même saluer mes parents, mes traits se figèrent.

Devant moi, se tenait la personne la plus extravagante qu'il ne m'avais jamais été donnée de voir. Elle était bien plus grande que moi, et plus grande que mon père. Elle arborait un visage aux traits fins, un visage en forme de cœur incroyablement efféminé. J'en étais subjugué. Si cette personne ne portait pas un costume noir, j'aurais pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une femme. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges sangs rassemblés en une queue de cheval lui descendant jusqu'aux fesses – je le voyais de profil car il discutait avec ma mère. Quelques mèches rebelles se baladaient sur son front, mais même avec cela, il dégageait une classe et une élégance incroyable. Ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière des lunettes de soleil, mais ce fut au moment où il se tourna vers moi qu'il les retira. Il les glissa dans la poche de sa veste, et son regard rencontra le mien. Je me sentis alors faible, incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses deux prunelles noisettes noyées au milieu d'un abondant maquillage noir m'hypnotisait, et je me sentais rougir de confusion. Je mettais fin à notre contact visuel pour diriger mon regard vers sa bouche. Ses fines lèvres s'étiraient en un étrange sourire qui me donnait le sentiment d'être une proie. Ce fut à ce moment là que mes parents crurent bon de me présenter. Mais moi, je ne pouvais articuler trois mots d'affilée tellement j'étais gêné, et je peinais à respirer normalement. L'inconnu m'informa alors de son identité. Il se nommait Hideto, Hideto Matsumoto. Mais dans le milieu où il officiait, tous le monde l'appelait hide. Selon ses dires, c'était un jeune _trader_ qui faisait fortune petit à petit. La vérité, que j'appris bien plus tard, c'était qu'il était déjà issus d'une famille richissime et qu'il employait son temps à flâner dans les réceptions mondaines. Mais il avait du bagout, un certain charisme, et il gagnait à être connu. Alors, il se faisait sa place au fur et à mesure, et comme il était de bonne compagnie et qu'il faisait rire les femmes, il était apprécié. C'était pourtant la première fois que je le voyais, mais j'évitais de me poser trop de questions. Enfin... en vérité, je me posais des milliers de questions. Il était étrange, il parlait d'une voix détachée, railleuse. Et sa couleur de cheveux peu commune – que j'appréciais pourtant énormément – me faisait douter de son sérieux. Mais il éveillait en moi... une sorte de fascination dangereuse. Au fil de la conversation qu'il entretenait avec mes parents – alors que je restais silencieux – j'appris, à la suite d'une question quelque peu indiscrète de ma mère, son âge. Il avait trente ans. Il paraissait pourtant bien plus jeune, ou peut être n'étais-ce du qu'à son maquillage outrageux ou ma propre perception erronée. Il arriva un moment où mon silence devint trop gênant à mon goût, et comme je sentais le regard de Hideto se poser un peu trop souvent sur moi, je songeais de plus en plus à m'éclipser. Mais comment le faire sans paraître grossier ? Le maître de cérémonie fut mon issue de secours. Il haussa la voix pour interpeler la foule, et j'en profitais donc pour m'échapper avant que la masse des invités ne me compresse et que je me retrouve prisonnier. En étant seul, je pu enfin respirer tranquillement pour calmer mon malaise. A ce moment là, j'étais particulièrement content de pouvoir rejoindre la table des enfants. Je ne me serais jamais douté que ce coin réservé pour nous n'étais pas un refuge des plus sûrs.

La soirée avançait tranquillement. Les adultes avaient désertés la salle, et se trouvaient maintenant attablés dans la pièce d'à côté. Les mets délicieux se succédaient, et je m'enterrais dans mon mutisme en observant les autres. Je m'ennuyais un peu. En y réfléchissant, j'avais envie que cette soirée se termine vite. Les sentiments qui m' habitaient dans ces situations revenaient au galop. Cela me rassura, quelque part. Alors que je commençais à découper mon filet de saumon, un éclair de cheveux rouges passa dans mon champs de vision, et j'en lâcha bruyamment mes couverts, surpris. Autour de moi, les autres enfants n'avaient rien remarqué, et continuaient a discuter entre-eux. Mais moi, je sentais clairement le regard de l'homme dans mon dos. Me constituant un faciès neutre, je pivota sur ma chaise pour rencontrer ses prunelles inquisitrices. Il était adossé derrière nos tables, contre la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la terrasse. Quand mon regard rencontra le sien, il me fit un signe de tête en direction de dehors. Comme un film au ralentit, je l'observais abaisser délicatement la poignée de la porte-fenêtre et se faire avaler par l'obscurité de la nuit. Une lumière automatique éclaira l'endroit, mais Hideto avait déjà disparut de mon champs de vision. Je ne su, et ne sait toujours pas pourquoi à cet instant mes jambes se muèrent et me portèrent jusqu'à lui. C'était sans doute l'attraction de l'inconnu, et peut être aussi parce qu'il agissait de façon étrange et que je voulais en connaître la signification. Après tout, il m'avait invité à le suivre. Alors, je me laissais simplement guider.

Hideto semblait m'attendre. Il s'était écarté de l'entrée, et était installé à une table placée tout au fond de la terrasse. La lumière portait faiblement, aussi Hideto était-il à moitié plongé dans la pénombre. La cendre rougeoyante de sa cigarette qui se consumait lentement révélait ses lèvres délicates. L'odeur qui me parvenait de là où j'étais était plus que tentante. Je n'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié la cigarette, mais peut était-ce parce que c'était lui qui la fumait que je fus si irrésistiblement attiré. Son paquet reposait sur la table en fer forgé derrière laquelle il était assis. Je m'approchais à pas silencieux. Bien que je sentais son regard posé sur moi, je ne pouvais me résigner à l'affronter, et je préférais fixer le sol. L'endroit qu'il occupait arriva bien trop tôt jusqu'à moi, et je fus contraint de relever la tête. Un léger sourire flottait sur son visage. N'osant perturber le silence, je jugeais préférable de ne rien dire. Mais ce fut lui qui le brisa :

_ Tu en veux une ?

Il désignait le paquet du regard. Moi, je le dévisageais d'un air interdit. Avais-je vraiment le droit ? Se moquait-il de moi ? Après tout, je n'étais qu'un jeune adolescent, il était censé être adulte et responsable, et par conséquent me traiter comme un gamin. Pourquoi m'offrait-il la possibilité d'être son égal ? Devant mon absence de réaction, il ajouta :

_ Si ça te fait envie, vas-y. Ne soit pas si timide.

Il me souriait franchement. Alors, je compris qu'il était sérieux. Je m'emparais du paquet les mains tremblantes et en extirpais difficilement une longue cigarette noire. Elle sentait bon, et à peine l'eut-je portée à mes lèvres que son goût sucré m'enivra. Hideto me tendit son briquet, un briquet argenté délicatement gravé de spirales noires entrelacées. Je l'ouvris avec précaution, fit glisser la roulette sous mon doigt. La flamme jaillit dans la pénombre et alluma ce qui fut ma première cigarette. En aspirant ma première bouffée, je crus que j'allais m'étouffer. J'ignorais la sensation que procurait la fumée lorsqu'elle découvrait les poumons, et je ne pu retenir une quinte de toux. Je parvins finalement à calmer les soubresauts qui agitaient ma poitrine, mais je rougis fortement quand je remarqua qu'Hideto riait doucement face à mon calvaire. Quelque peu froissé dans mon orgueil, je m'adossais négligemment contre le mur, détournant le regard tout en reposant le briquet sur la table. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Hideto le récupérer et jouer avec comme un enfant. Je l'entendis farfouiller de nouveau dans son paquet, et devina qu'il avait finit sa cigarette et qu'il en reprenait une autre. Moi, je tirais prudemment sur la mienne, de peur de me ridiculiser à nouveau. Mais je sentais que mon corps s' habituait, et la sensation désagréable qui me possédait jusqu'alors fut remplacée par une bien plus avenante. Quand j'atteignis le filtre, je repris contact avec l'instant présent pour écraser mon mégot dans le cendrier placé au milieu de la table. Hideto en profita pour poser de nouveau son regard brûlant sur moi, et j'eus la dérangeante impression d'être analysé aux rayons X. Je frissonnais, mais c'était également à cause de la température. Il ne faisait pas chaud, et je n'avais pas prit la peine de remettre ma veste avant de sortir. Le faible rempart au froid que constituait ma chemise n'était vraisemblablement pas suffisant. Pourtant, je n'esquissais aucun geste pour retourner à l'intérieur. J'étais de nouveau comme pétrifié, et je ne me l'expliquais pas. La voix intense d'Hideto déchira le silence une fois encore :

_ Alors, Hiroshi... Tout se passe bien pour toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Je tressaillis. Je ne pu que plonger mon regard dans le sien - encore. Ce que j'y vit me perturba. Avec ma vision d'enfant innocent, je ne savais pas encore déceler le désir d'un homme. Ce que j'y interprétais alors, c'était juste un intérêt trop poussé, mais surtout une lueur pétillante qui me donnait l'impression d'être face à un illuminé. Pour toute réponse, je ne pu que balbutier :

_ Je... Ça va. C'est juste que...

Hideto tira en arrière la chaise juste à côté de lui.

_ Viens t'assoir, tu seras plus à l'aise.

Tout en moi me criait de me sauver à toute jambe, comme si mon corps savait avant mon cerveau que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège et que je m'y jetais sans réfléchir. Mais quand on a quinze ans, et qu'on ne considère normalement pas les adultes comme des êtres dangereux, on ne peut que se plier à leur demande. Peut être aussi par peur d'être impoli, on agit pas selon sa conscience mais selon les principes que nous inculquent nos aînés. Alors, c'était tout à fait naturel pour moi que de m'assoir à ses côtés. Ce qui l'était moins cependant, c'étaient les sentiments qui m' habitait, et ce que je ressentais en étant si proche de lui. Mes doigts se crispaient sur les accoudoirs de ferrailles alors que j'humais son odeur si particulière, senteur exquise qui me faisais légèrement tourner la tête. C'était une odeur véritablement indescriptible, un mélange délicat de parfum et de cigarette sucrée. J'étais troublé, et je gardais mon regard fixé devant moi. Je sursauta lorsque je vis un bâtonnet noir s'animer tout seul devant mes lèvres. En vérité, c'était Hideto qui me le tendait du bout des doigts. Je le saisis donc délicatement, et ce fut mon perturbant voisin qui me l'alluma. Je fermais les yeux de délice, m'abandonnant complètement à cette seconde folie prohibée par mes géniteurs. Je ne me rendit compte qu'après qu'une main chaude et douce me caressait lentement le poignet droit. Mes paupières se rouvrirent brusquement, et ma tête pivota vers la droite. Mon visage était très près de celui de Hideto, beaucoup trop près. Je plongeais irrésistiblement dans ses obsédantes pupilles, et la chaleur inconnue qui prenait possession de mon corps provoqua instinctivement chez moi un mouvement de recul. Pourtant, je n'amorçais aucun geste pour me lever et quitter cet endroit. Je me sentais... comme en sécurité. Je fumais lentement, posait de temps à autre mes yeux sur la main qui massait toujours ma peau avec une infinie tendresse, éveillant en moi des sensations sur lesquelles je ne pouvais mettre de mots. Les doigts de Hideto cessèrent leur action et restèrent un instant suspendus dans le vide. Je pensais qu'il allait s'en tenir là, qu'il allait tout cesser. Mais c'était visiblement mal le connaître. En un geste hésitant, je le vis glisser sa main bien plus bas... Ce fut sur ma cuisse que ses caresses reprirent. A ce moment là, je ne comprenais pas les intentions plus qu'explicites que dissimulait ce geste étrange. J'étais sûrement trop ignorant, trop innocent. Ou peut être ne voulais-je tout simplement pas comprendre. Toujours était-il que j'en restais statufié. Une fois encore, je restais silencieux sans oser protester. J'avais peur, en réalité. Peur de faire une erreur en osant me lever pour partir. Je compris juste qu'il était trop tard, que j'étais définitivement pris au piège par cet être étrange et indéfinissable. Si j'avais du m'enfuir, j'aurais sans doute du le faire plus tôt. Mon indécision avait joué en sa faveur, et je payais le prix de mon manque de méfiance. Hideto poursuivait son entreprise, accentuant ses caresses, toujours plus haut. Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'indécence de ses manières, mais de toute façon j'étais condamné à ne plus pouvoir réfléchir. Alors que mon regard effrayé rencontrait le siens, je le vis approcher doucement son visage du mien. Je venais d'achever ma cigarette, et un léger filet de fumée s'échappait encore de mon mégot écrasé dans le cendrier. Avec une infinie douceur, mais une détermination profonde, Hideto posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce geste, qui m'aurait semblé déplacé dans d'autres circonstances, me paraissait ici comme évident. C'était pour moi un juste retour des choses que de lui accorder cela, une sorte de dédommagement pour la gratitude dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Il profitait évidement de moi, mais je ne pouvais le concevoir à ce moment là. Mon esprit embrumé ne laissait place à aucun raisonnement logique et cohérent, et ce fut encore pire lorsque je sentis sa langue qui forçait l'accès pour rencontrer la mienne. Surpris et pas préparé à cela, mes lèvres s'ouvrirent sans peine et je sentis son souffle chaud inonder ma gorge. Le contact délicat et sucré de sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains qui se perdaient avidement sur mon corps sans défense me faisait perdre l'esprit. Il du sentir comme une crainte, une résistance profonde quand je me crispais, car Hideto cessa tout ce qu'il avait entreprit. Je rouvris mes yeux que j'avais fermé sans en prendre conscience. Il me détaillait avec espièglerie, un large sourire découvrait ses dents et il penchait légèrement la tête vers la gauche.

_ Tu es si mignon, Hiroshi...

Il avait murmuré ces paroles en se penchant tout près de mon oreille, et il s'évertuait maintenant à frôler ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Gêné, je fixais le sol en suppliant ce dernier de m'avaler et de mettre fin à ce tête à tête insensé. Mais le sol ne me fut bien évidemment d'aucun secours, et je sentis une main attraper la mienne et m'entraîner dans sa course. Hideto venait de se lever, et il m'invitait à le rejoindre. Il emprisonnait mon poignet comme pour m'empêcher de partir, et j'en fus réduit à le suivre tandis qu'il me guidait à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Je vis la grande salle de réception défiler brièvement devant mes yeux. Hideto avait l'air de savoir où il m'emmenait, et moi je commençais à prendre peur. Nous avions croisés un bon nombre de membres du personnels du restaurant, mais pas un seul n'a interpellé Hideto pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait avec moi. Quelque part, cela paraissait normal. Si je n'avais pas voulu qu'il m'emmène, j'aurais protesté. Mais encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas. Il me fit marcher un petit moment, je montais un escalier à sa suite. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de l'endroit où il comptait nous exiler, mais il y avait comme un semblant de peur qui m'étreignait la poitrine. De la peur... ou peut être plus que cela. Nous atteignîmes finalement un petit salon privé réservé à ceux qui en font préalablement la demande. L'endroit était pourvu d'une table ronde en son centre, de divers fauteuils et d'un grand canapé disposés en carré dans le coin le plus reculé. Ce fut là qu'Hideto s'arrêta et me lâcha. Je ne pipa mot, et ne posa aucune question lorsque mon vis à vis s'éloigna de moi pour aller fermer le loquet de la porte. Je pressentais une suite des plus désagréables, mais j'étais définitivement coincé. Un violent pressentiment me cloua sur place, et je ne pu que contempler mon interlocuteur qui s'immobilisa devant moi. Il y avait tellement de douceur dans son regard que je ne pouvais que me sentir en confiance. J'étais simplement... fasciné par lui. Et je ne broncha pas quand il commença à déboutonner avec patience ma chemise.

En réalité, je savais ce qui allait se passer. Ou du moins, je pensais le savoir. Je tremblais de tout mes membres, mon appréhension s'étant muée en une terreur incontrôlable. J'avais beau me sentir bien en sa présence, j'étais paradoxalement plus terrifié que jamais. Des larmes silencieuses naissaient au coin de mes paupières et venaient mourir dans mon cou sur les lèvres de Hideto. J'étais entièrement nu, et c'était son tour à présent de se découvrir. Il retraçait les courbes de mon corps sans me brusquer, me confortant dans l'idée que tout ce qui se passait était entièrement de ma faute. Pourquoi ne le repoussai-je pas ? Pourquoi ? J'aurais du crier, le supplier de me laisser partir, ou tenter quelque chose pour qu'il cesse de me toucher ainsi. Mais je ne faisais rien. Et bientôt, il fut lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil. Et les choses sérieuses commencèrent.

Il découvrait chaque parcelle de mon être sans que je ne lui interdise quoi que ce soit. Moi, par contre, je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas le toucher – même si c'était tout simplement infaisable. J'étais rouge de honte, j'étais... gêné. Lui n'éprouvait aucun remord à profiter ainsi de mon corps d'enfant. Il me couvait d'un regard presque paternel, il ne cessait de murmurer que j'étais attirant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, et que je me gardais bien de lui dire, c'était que moi aussi je le trouvait attirant. Et je m'en voulais tellement que je me donnais entièrement à lui, sans résistance aucune. La culpabilité que la victime peut ressentir dans ces moments là est tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime face à un manipulateur avisé. Hideto était de ce genre d'homme, celui qui fait en sorte que la personne qui se sente coupable ne soit pas celle qui devrait l'être. Il avait habilement réussit à manipuler ma conscience. Ce n'était pas très difficile, je n'étais qu'un enfant. J'étais aisément corruptible.

Hideto était consciencieux. Avant de faire corps avec moi, il avait prit soin d'enfiler un préservatif. Je m'abandonnais totalement à ses coups de reins, la honte certainement plus forte que la douleur que je ressentais. Je ne me rappelle plus du temps que cela à duré. Sûrement quelques minutes, mais cela me semblait des heures. Il y avait mes cris de douleurs, et ses cris de plaisirs. Unis dans nos plaintes bruyantes... nous n'étions pas si différents finalement. Lorsque tout prit fin, et que je sentis son corps s'éloigner du mien, je restais immobile à fixer le plafond de la pièce. J'avais envie de vomir, mais bizarrement, rien ne remontait dans mon œsophage. Quand je me suis enfin redressé, j'ai vu Hideto déjà rhabillé et sur le point de quitter la pièce. Il balançait sa _protection_ dans la poubelle argentée près de la porte et s'apprêtait à partir. Sans pouvoir me contrôler, je hurla presque un :

_ Ne pars pas !

Il me regarda, ahuri, comme si j'avais perdu la raison. C'était peut être le cas. Mais je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'il parte. Alors, j'ai dis la première chose qui me passais par la tête.

Hideto s'est approché de moi. Et, alors que je tremblais de tous mes membres, que j'avais froid et peur, mon seul réflexe a été de me blottir dans ses bras. Je ne me l'explique toujours pas. Je voulais simplement une présence rassurante, et malgré ce qu'il venait de me faire subir, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait m'apporter cela. Je me rappelle encore de ce regard si attristé qu'il m'a alors adressé. J'aurais presque pu y lire du désespoir, comme si il était profondément désolé. Son dernier geste envers moi fut de déposer un baiser sur ma joue, avant de partir sans jamais se retourner.

Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et moi ce soir là. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, car je me sentais entièrement coupable.

J'étais persuadé que je ne reverrais jamais Hideto. Mais le destin en décida autrement. Il fut impossible pour moi de me passer de ses cigarettes... Et les pratiques de ce genre là devinrent monnaie courante entre lui et moi.

------

Vous êtes toujours là ? * cherche des lecteurs *

Bon et bien... See you soon pour une prochaine OS ^o^ (en espérant ne pas vous avoir dégoûté avec celle là XD)


End file.
